Gas Prices
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Short oneshot for AkuRoku day!  Rated T for some language.


A/N: So I have spent the last month working on a piece for AkuRoku day….and it has gotten very long and a tiny bit pointless and I knew there was no way to fix and finish it in time….so now I must write a whole new piece…in a day. Considering it is 9:31 on August 12, I have just over twenty-four hours. This is my excuse if this turns out to be crap. But I've missed AkuRoku day TWICE now and I won't do it again. So….because my well of ideas is used up for now, I've chosen a prompt. I'll post it at the bottom, if you're at all interested in knowing what it was.

It was well past midnight and Axel was exhausted, just ready to get home and go to sleep, no interruptions. So of course his gas light came on not even three blocks away from the club where his friend's bachelor party took place. He let out a heavy, annoyed sigh and set his mind to find a gas station rather than the nearest bed. He was pretty familiar with the neighborhood, so thankfully, he found the nearest gas station in a matter of minutes.

Axel slid out of his car, setting everything up to fill his tank, before letting out a small sigh. He was up to his ears in college debts and paying for gas was not a great way to go about being able to afford that sort of thing. As he waited for the gas to pump, his attention caught on the cute guy at the pump in front of his. He was staring off into the distance, eyes glazed over like he was incurably bored.

"Gas prices are getting crazy, huh?" he said conversationally. "Some of us can't live like this."

The blonde cutie snapped out of his daze, and he looked at Axel for a long moment in silence, eyes flicking from head to toe. Checking him out. Nice. Maybe looking so damned tired wouldn't work in his favor, but he was dressed for clubbing, which definitely did work for him. That, plus his natural features of bright red hair and green eyes seemed to be a favorite of most of the guys he'd dated or hooked up with. The blonde's face was completely blank, and Axel wondered if he liked what he saw. He certainly knew he liked what he saw in the blonde. Cute, fit, and just the right amount of fire in his pretty blue eyes to show that he had a kick to him.

"They've been worse," Blondie said quietly. "Remember when it was over four bucks for a gallon? That was some bullshit."

"Yeah, I know," Axel sighed, almost flinching at the memory. "I was still in college then, and there were some times where I had to choose between food and gas to get to my job. That was some awful stuff. I'm Axel, by the way."

"Roxas," the blonde responded.

Roxas finished pumping his gas and headed inside. Axel bit back a groan, knowing he'd lost his chance, all because he was too distracted by looking at him to ask him out. He waited for his gas to finish pumping, cussing quietly at the cost. Roxas was walking out as he was walking in. The blonde didn't even acknowledge him, which stung a little bit. Still, it wasn't like they'd had some major connection at any point. They'd talked about gas prices, for god's sake! He blinked into the bright lights of the little convenience store, heading over to the counter to pay for his gas because the stupid card machine outside shut down after ten o' clock.

"Pump two," he said, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh," said the cashier, a cheerful looking blonde girl with her hair in a million braids. "That blonde guy who just left paid for your gas for you."

"He…what? Why?" Axel asked, aghast.

"I dunno," she answered with a shrug, twirling one of her braids around her finger. "He just said he wanted to pay for both pump two and four, so I didn't argue with him. It was awfully nice of him though. I wish someone would pay for my gas." Axel shrugged and turned to leave. It was so odd that Roxas would do that. It wasn't like he'd mentioned gas prices to get him to feel sorry for him and pay. He'd filled his tank, which was almost fifty bucks. He'd just wanted to talk to him because he was cute, and maybe ask him out. Why would he do something so impulsive like waste so much money on someone he didn't even know?

Axel was almost to the door when she called out again, "Oh, wait! He also asked me to give you this, when you came in."

She was holding a napkin in her hand, waving it like it was some sort of prize. He paused for only a moment before he headed back to her and took the napkin from her hand. He read it over once, then twice. And then he grinned and pocketed the napkin. It seemed he'd done something right in his pathetic attempts at talking to Roxas. Written on the napkin in a messy scrawl were the words,

"_Your gas was pretty expensive. I'll expect you to pay me back. Take me out to dinner and we'll call it even." _Underneath that, seven digits were scribbled. A phone number.

Fuck Yes.

A/N: A petrol or gas station is the location, generosity is the theme. A letter is an object that plays a part in the story. Yeah, so that's the prompt. The fic's not very long, but I think it's pretty good despite that. Of course, my opinion of it doesn't really matter. Tell me what you think. :D


End file.
